


Incredible Talents

by HunterGreeney



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Castiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Plot Twist, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, there will definitely be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterGreeney/pseuds/HunterGreeney
Summary: Sam and Dean catch wind of a supernatural circus, intrigued, they scout out the area and decide to go see the show. Dead set on shutting it down in a battle drenched in blood, they come ready, but everything halts to a stop once they meet a supernatural being that they've never encountered before.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel took a rigid breath, breathing in the cold air of the season. Winter had just passed and spring was coming, but the freezing cold remained and the nights were long. Castiel was sitting outside of his tent, his was the farthest out on this occasion. Usually he'd set up near the rest of the performers so he wouldn't get lonely, but for no particular reason he decided on being on the edge of the camp, near the woods were he could hear the crickets and breathe in the fresh air.

He sat on the ground, twisting the cold, damp grass around his fingers. He was relieved, just relaxing and thinking about how it was his last performance in this town. Tomorrow would be a little stressful, he'd have to wake up early and get ready to preform, but his bones were aching from today's performance. He almost fractured  his foot when it got caught in the silk rope, but like many times before, he landed perfectly on the ground and did a bow. It was weird being human, even if he still had some perks it was different, it wasn't the same as it had been, then again he didn't expect it to be the same. 

Castiel was relieved, he couldn't wait to get back on the road. He stayed outside for a few more minutes before the cold got the best of him and he began shaking, going inside his tent, he laid on the poorly made bed. A small candle lit up the room, his eyes strayed to the ground, looking at his trench coat. He used to wear it so much, it reminded him of heaven. He even used to dream of heaven, but as the years went on the dreams started fading, suddenly he didn't dream at all. On the nights he couldn't sleep he'd hug onto that coat tighter than anything before, it kept him at peace. There wasn't much to his name, but he had that trench coat, that was enough for him. In a way, it was easier than having a huge amount of things to take care of, Castiel liked it simple.

Luckily, on this night he drifted off to sleep under the warm covers. 

***

"It’s worth a shot, Dean." Sam tried to reason with his brother. They had been sweeping the states, taking care of whatever they could find. A couple of shapeshifters, some ghouls, even an entire vampire nest. Of course they got a few scratches and bruises, but they were doing more than okay. 

By this point most monsters were laying low, everyone knew of the Winchesters, they weren't cold blooded killers, but it wouldn't be correct to say they didn't resemble killing machines. Sam and Dean took care of themselves and each other, one motel to the next, they managed to kill over 200 creatures within the past year. Dean was proud of himself, he really was. Bobby would call in and give in locations of suspicious things. Dean would then eat up the information like pie and set on the trail.

This continued on for months until they finally got the call that made them wait, the same call that left Sam on edge and cautious about the entire situation. So it was almost 2 a.m. and they both sat on separate beds in some cheap hotel room somewhere in Minnesota. Dean had his face pressed into his hands, he was tired of arguing with Sam. They had just got off the road from a 15 hour drive and he was so ready to just lay down and sleep, he'd shower in the morning, he just needed a good rest.

"Can't we just talk about this in the morning?" Dean groaned, still having his hands planted to his face. He took a look up at Sam who had his laptop in hand, pacing around the room. "Come on, Dean. Just- just listen, okay?" He went on, "This circus, it's been around for almost a decade. An entire decade and not once has it been reported or deemed suspicious. Honestly, from the naked eye, it probably doesn't look like anything at all-"  
Dean interrupted, "You're not really helping your case here, can we hurry this along?" He waved his hand, leaning back into the bed with an arm tucked under his head. 

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing and looking back to the computer. "So get this, the show consists of changing shapes, a man being able to turn into another person within moments. A girl who can run at the speed of light, a person with super strength- Dean these are supernatural creatures." Sam was so sure of himself, he looked to Dean who was on the edge of passing out. "So you think some guy that's exaggerating his show is worth checking out?" Sam kept his eyes on Dean, squinting. "This is something, I know it is. Let's just give it a shot." Dean looked at Sam, almost annoyed at how much he wanted this to be something after they had just finished a case. A hard one too, Dean thought, but if Sam was so sure that this was something then Dean wouldn't stop him. "You know what? Whatever, if it bothers you that damn much we'll go check it out in the morning. Where is it?" There was a silence in the room before Sam let the words slowly slip out of his mouth. "Ohio." As soon as Dean heard that he popped up. The only thing Dean could think of was ‘are you fucking kidding me?’

“Sammy, you son of a bitch, that's a 13 hour drive." Sam sighed, tapping his foot lightly against the floor. "I know, I know." He said, sitting on the bed opposite of Dean. It was silent for a moment, the only sound was gas pipes echoing throughout the hallways and rooms. Dean finally ended the silence with a slam on both of his knees and a huff of a breath. “Alright, we’ll start now. Grab your things, we’re leaving.” He said, tossing the keys of baby to Sam. “What’s this?” He jingled them in his hands, but Dean only chuckled and grabbed his bag. “You’re drivin’.” Sam was mildly surprised as he didn’t often get this chance, but he had slept the whole way of the trip and was wide awake while Dean, on the other hand, was about to fall to the ground from exhaustion. Sam only nodded and grabbed his bag, they left out of the door and got in the car. Not before Sam left a tip, of course.

***

“We all ready? Show starts in ten, I can’t have any late to the stage, we all know what happened last time. C’mon, hustle hustle!” Zach clapped his hands together in a positive motion as performers rushed to get their outfits on and prepare for the show. Castiel wasn’t nervous, but he was worried about his foot. “Dash, can you help me really quick?” He called over to one of his friends, her actual name was Scarlet, but he flipped back and forth between show names and real names from time to time. As she heard his voice her head popped up from her tying her laces to the tight outfit she had on. For a girl, she looked amazing, Castiel thought. She swayed her hips over to him, a charming smile plastered on her face, “Yeah, bird?” Dash said with a certain excitement in her voice, she was always ready for a show. It gave her a chance to be herself even if it meant hiding it, she thought it was ironic, how you could be yourself while hiding it at the same time. Dash sat down on the box next to Castiel, tightening her corset once more just in case. It was too tight, she thought, but if she didn’t tie it well enough it’d loosen during the show while she ran back and forth. Still, she hated doing it, she could feel the thick fabric press into her skin anytime she took a breath. 

Castiel leaned forward, stretching long and letting his fingers brush against the tip of his foot. “I’m just a little nervous, I guess.” Castiel looked to the ceiling, lifting his foot over his head. Dash thought he was stunning, she was basically mesmerized by how beautiful he was, sure, she was a vampire, but he was an angel. A beautiful angel, she could never be as pure. She always thought he was better. He was, she thought, he is. She stammered over her thoughts, giving a cheap laugh. “You? You can’t be nervous, you’re the bird. You’re the best part of the show.” Dash said positively, she figured if she lightened the mood he wouldn’t be as nervous. She knew that he was always nervous before a show whether he liked it or not, but as soon as he got on that stage he was a completely different person. She liked that about him, something that made him different, kind of like a part of him that only she could see. “The best part? You flatter me, Scarlet.” Castiel’s cheeks flushed, she always knew how to compliment him. She shrugged and smirked, “Eh, it’s what I do, buddy. You ready?” Dash patted his leg and gave him a smile. With that smile Castiel was no longer nervous, he’d be just fine, he knew it. Even though his heart began beating faster, he took a deep breath and fixed his hair. “Damn right I’m ready.” They both stood up in unison and made their way behind the thin sheet of cheap curtains. A small set up, but this circus wasn’t exactly rich.


	2. Chapter 2

"$20 dollars for a ticket is bull-crap." Dean scowled at the ticket in his hand. He thought that going to this show was utterly useless and twenty dollars a ticket wasn't helping. He could've gotten at least four burgers with that, he licked his lips just thinking about the juicy taste in his mouth. "It's not even your money, Dean, I don't know why you're complaining." Sam sassily replied, walking to the huge red and white tent that was bigger than the others. "You know, there's not much here, usually there's other stuff." Sam said suspiciously. "What do you mean?" Dean replied, still focused on his ticket. "Well, like other attractions, mirror maze, food stands, stuff like that." Dean thought about that for a moment, Sam was right. There wasn't anything, just tents placed here and there, but there wasn't anything in them except pallets of covers and things. The place looks cheap, Dean thought. He didn't know why, with twenty dollars a ticket they weren't exactly running out of money. "Come on, we gotta get a spot." Sam pulled Dean by the shirt towards the opening in the tent. 

After getting their seats they waited for the show to start. Ten minutes passed, Sam and Dean sat in silence, eyes fixated on the bright spotlight that shined on the stage.

Zachariah buttoned his white collared shirt and proudly walked onto the stage. "Hello everyone! You guys having a good day?" He shouted proudly into the audience, they responded with a roar of cheers and claps after waiting for what felt like a lifetime.

As soon as he came out Sam and Dean's eyes shot towards him, inspecting him like eagles. He was pretty old for a ringleader, they thought. His hair was white and he had on a suit with a top hat, sort of like a magician. Dean didn't get any weird vibes from him, but Sam on the other hand was overly suspicious.

"Thank you all for being so patient!We're about to start the show so stick around!" Sam and Dean were in the middle stand on the left side. A really good view of the entire stage.

"I know you’ve all been waiting for a long time so let’s get started. Everyone, say hello to the first act of tonight, the dwarfs!" Zachariah shouted as he looked to behind the stage. A couple of seconds passed and people started coming out, a whole crew of tiny men. Dean was surprised, there were at least ten of them. They hoped on one another, jumping off and doing flips, one even managed to jump from one person and on top of another. Once they finished with their little act Dean slowly turned his head to Sam, squinted eyes with pursed lips. That was enough for Sam to know what Dean was about to say. "Seriously, dude?" Sam gave a 'sorry' face and turned back to the show. Sam felt bad and he was on Dean’s side for this, it looked very..normal. Maybe it would get better? "Alright everybody, let's give a big round of applause!" And as if on command, the crowd cheered happily. 

A couple of acts went by, normal things you'd see in an everyday circus show, people walking on sticks, clowns with terrifying faces, girls with hula hoops, nothing out of the ordinary. Dean was just about done, tapping his foot at how stupid it was to even come to this. Just as Dean was about to drag Sam out of the seats Zachariah caught Dean's attention. Zachariah got this crazy look in his eyes, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, stay in your seats for this one, we're about to show you something extraordinary."

Dean’s eyes shot to Zachariah, raising a brow and looking over at Sam who also had the same look of curiosity on his face. Dean settles back on the bench and crossed his arms. Hopefully it was worth the while for how long Dean had been sitting there. 

“Keep your eyes wide open as he changes, the illusion of a lifetime like you’ve never seen before, I proudly introduce Clay!” The lights got darker, and the spotlight followed a guy without a shirt on. Dean and Sam inspected him, he had a very toned body, almost to perfection. Clay’s hair was brown, a light brown much like Dean’s, it had gel pushing all the hair slicked back as if he were some douche biker guy. Baggy pants draped around his torso, loose around his legs, had it not been for the small belt, Dean was sure they would’ve fallen off. Of course Dean could admire an attractive man, but he didn’t like the way the man walked. Clay’s walks were slow and thought through, as he walked to the center of the stage he had a devilish smirk plastered on his face. Looking to the crowd, he took out something from his pant’s pocket. Dean tried his best to see what it was, but to no avail.

Clay through the object to the floor and immediately smoke poured out of the object and surrounded him. The whole crowd gasped as if they’d never seen smoke before. Dean only rolled his eyes and rested his head on the tip of his hand. The smoke was very dense, but as Dean listened closely he could hear something, like small cracks and taps. A growl. A low, deep growl filled the room and the crowd started filling with chatter that was soon shock as a panther pounced out from the smoke.

Immediately Dean looked to Sam and Sam looked to Dean, as they shared the glance they knew exactly what it was. That was definitely a shape shifter, they thought. The panther took slow strides around the room, walking past the crowd of people and bearing its teeth every now and then, which led to small squeals of terror. Nobody dared move, of course. 

“Let’s all give a hand to Clay!” The ringleader said, still the crowd was tense and cautious but claps soon formed and the whole place was loud with cheers. The panther slowly turned and walked backstage.

Behind the stage sat some of the others, along with Castiel an Dash. As Clay walked behind the curtains one of the performers, Diana, spoke. “That was very nice, faster than last time, I mean. You’re getting a lot better.” Even though the comment was nice and positive, Clay didn’t take kindly to friends or anyone in general. He simply snarled and kept walking. Castiel turned to Diana, “Don’t worry about him, he’s an ass, go have fun.” The girl gave a smile and walked away, she was on next.

“She’ll steal your heart with her innocent charm, but beware, she is far from pure, meet indigo!” She was nervous, but she walked to the stage, a small bow in her hair and a white dress that perfectly fit her body. She had long, indigo hair and pure black eyes. She didn’t like showing her black eyes, she didn’t want that to be apart of her anymore. Even though she fought over the matter, Zachariah thought it would be better for the show if she did show them. He practically forced her to, though, she never said anything to the rest of the performers. 

She flashed her eyes to the audience which gained her a few mumbles and chatters. Dean’s eyes got wide, “Is that a-“ 

“Demon.” Sam whispered to himself. That was a demon. “Well,” Dean leaned in and whispered, “there’s still a chance it could be contacts.” Sam knew that Dean could be right, but he ignored that statement for the reason that he really wanted this to be supernatural.

“You sir,” Indigo pointed to a random person, a skeptical man with tiny round glasses on. He looked up to her, clearing his throat. “Yeah?” She walked up to him, lifting his chin with the tip of her finger and looking him in the eyes. Her dark voided eyes looked right into his as she proudly commanded. “Stand.” And immediately he was under her spell, standing up. “Come to the middle of the stage.” He did, walking to the center of the stage and simply stood there. “Lift your left foot and spin around three times.” The crowd laughed as the man began to lift his foot and twirl around. “Oh you gotta be kidding me.” Dean rolled his eyes.

The show went on, Indigo commanded things and as they continued with other performers Dean and Sam starting realizing that this was indeed a very supernatural show. 

“She’s fast as lightening. Hide your wallets, hold on to your keys, she’ll rob in the blink of an eye, meet Dash!” Zachariah introduced Scarlett. Castiel smiled as his best friend went on to rule the show, she was always his favorite act.

She walked onto the stage, a sassy smile and a prance in her step. She waved her hand, catching the crowd’s attention before speeding over to a man in the stands, “Hey there, sugar.” She whispered, he jumped and looked at her. The entire crowd soon spotted her and clapped immediately, shocked by the sight. She zoomed back to the stage, holding a small watch in her hand, swinging it around her finger as a man called out. “Hey, that’s my watch!” He screamed out, she tapped her chin with a smile and nodded, “You’re right, check your pocket.” He lifted an eyebrow, digging his hand into his jacket pocket. As he did he started laughing in disbelief, there it was, the same watch she had held in her hand was now in his pocket. Once again, the crowd clapped and whistled. “A vampire too?” Dean sighed under his breath, “A freaking vamp.” Sam couldn’t believe it, there were so many supernatural creatures here, not only that, but they were all different. They were somehow coexisting without fighting, Sam thought that was absolutely amazing. What else was there? What was going on? Sam’s mind races as Dash finished her show. 

“Uh-uh. Dash, give it back.” Zach held up a finger with a teasing smile. Dash only rolled her eyes and handed back a diamond necklace to a woman who sat far back in one of the rows. Small laughs were let loose and that’s exactly what Dash had planned, she wasn’t actually set on stealing it, they did this every show. Dash would take something and Zach would call out for her to give it back. She would without hesitation, of course. It’s not like she needed it anyway. 

Dean wanted them all to die, they were all monsters, then they could finally get back on the road and look at that hotspot he’s had his eye on for awhile. Sam was simply amazing, he wanted to know all about it, though he know eventually they’d all have to die.

“For the final act, and the best might I add, my favorite pet, The Bird!” Zachariah stepped away from the stage, the lights darkened to a low, dim light. Another small spotlight came out, centering on a dark red, silk rope. It hung from the ceiling. It got there pretty fast, Dean thought, he didn’t even see anyone place it there. All he saw was the lights go low and as soon as they came back on the rope was there.

“Good luck, Castiel.” Dash gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek and patted him on the shoulder. He smiled and prepared himself. 

When he walked on the stage he knew eyes were on him, but like many times before, he blocked them out. Tuning out all of the small whispers and small taps. He was alone on the stage and it was just him. He let his hands find the rope, grasping it tightly and swinging one leg around the silk. He pulled himself up the long rope, twirling the fabric under his leg and twisting the rope around himself. His hands let go and slowly rode down the rope, Castiel couldn’t help but admire the way the silk felt between his fingers. 

He didn’t know at the time, but Dean’s eyes were glued to him. He watched as Castiel perfectly moved his body around the ribbon. Castiel arched his back, folding his body backwards and letting his body fall down. So Dean was checking him out, Sam didn’t notice, it was too dark for anyone to notice, so what was the harm in doing so? He watched the muscles under the thin gymnastic outfit, it was so tight that Dean was sure that Castiel would tear it open.

Dean wasn’t always into men, of course, but in the last year he had been with more men than women. He thought he was hiding it from Sam, but when he snuck out at night it wasn’t exactly rocket science. He had been a little sex-deprived and damn, this guy would clear that problem right up. He was fucking gorgeous, Dean thought.

Castiel spun the rope in slow movements, twirling around like an angel. “So what do you think he is?” Sam leaned over to whisper in his brother’s ear. Dean’s heart skipped a beat as he saw Castiel basically fuck the rope, sticking the fabric between his thighs, sliding up and down it so beautifully. “Uh-“ Dean blinked himself back into reality, “I don’t know, he seems pretty normal, maybe he’s human.” He really hoped so. He really wanted him to be human.

Dean watched as the man concentrated on his movements, focused on every turn and glide.  
Castiel was getting ready to do his final part, a simple twist all the way to the bottom, easy, but the last time he tried he almost broke his foot. Castiel took a deep breath and began swiftly wrapping the rope around his torso and letting his foot tie around the top of the rope, close to the ceiling. Castiel hoped for the best and let go. As soon as he did the ropes did their job and untied themselves. His body spun in circles as he twisted all the way to the bottom in such a beautiful motion. Castiel gasped lightly, surprised that he managed to do it. He did it. He actually did it after so many hours of practice. A small smile escaped him as he took to the stage and bowed proudly. Of course he was out of breath, but he paid no mind to that.

He looked to Zachariah, who smiled and clapped along with he audience. Zachariah was proud, he knew just how hard Castiel had been trying on that move. Zach kept clapping, looking over the crowd as the lights came back on. His eyes looked over the crowd, but this time was different as he spotted two familiar faces. Immediately he stopped clapping and his smile faded. His heart stopped, it was them. Sam’s Eyes met Zachariah’s and in that moment Zach couldn’t breathe, he knew exactly why they were here.

He put on a fake smile and announced loudly, “Thank you all for coming, please make your way out of the tent carefully. Goodnight to all!” He hurriedly grabbed Castiel tightly by the arm and rushed him backstage.

“I think he saw us.” Sam said cautiously and with the way that Dean saw him grab the guy, it was obvious. “You think? Come on, let’s go around back and see who we can get. We gotta figure out what the hell is going on here.” They both sat up and made their way through the large crowd of people. 

The way Zach was grabbing Castiel’s arm hurt, it was a tight grip and Castiel ripped his arm away. “That hurts.” He said defensively, rubbing at his inner arm to soothe the pain. Everyone sat in the small room behind the stage, smiling and talking. Zach walked in with Castiel with a serious face. “We all need to leave. Pack your things, hurry.” They all began talking, questions by the dozen. “What? Why?” One of them called out. Most of them had never seen Zachariah in this manner, he was usually well kept together. 

“The Winchesters are here.” Zach said with tension in his voice. In unison they all shut up, getting up in a panic. “The Winchesters? Oh my god.” Diana said with a horrible pain in her voice. “We’re all going to die..” Dash said. Castiel was very confused, he had never heard of any Winchester let alone that we’d be killed by them. “Now y’all don’t go talkin’ that mess. We ain’t dying today.” Tasha, said, quieting the room. She was the first to join the circus, the wisest also. Everybody looked up to her, she was basically second in command. “You all go on and head back to your tents, be careful and stay out of sight, all right? We’ll meet back here in 10 minutes and regroup.” They all nodded and began leaving. Dash looked to Castiel with a worried feeling in her gut, “Be careful.” She held his hand tightly and let go, leaving out one side of the tent.

He wanted to ask, but everyone was already gone by the time he was actually ready to ask. He began leaving the tent and heading back to his own, but he couldn’t help but wonder.

Who the hell are the Winchesters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it, I made this chapter a little longer and I hope to keep updating. Please don’t forget to leave kudos and comment so I know you want more! :)


	3. Chapter 3

There he was. Dean watched as the the boy in the blue gymnastic outfit snuck behind tents. Sam and Dean watched as he lazily managed to hide himself, like he wasn't even trying. Sam and Dean had looked around, but they couldn't spot anyone from the show, it's as if they disappeared. Five minutes of not seeing anyone, Dean saw the bird, or so the ringleader called him. "You follow behind him, I'll get him." Dean whispered to Sam as they split up. Dean watched as the blue boy walked behind a couple of tents and drapes. He could see Sam slowly following behind him through the bushes. The guy walked into a tent far off from the others, as soon as he went inside the small room Dean saw that as his cue and pinned the man against the wall. Dean couldn't help but see how beautiful the boy was, he wasn't a boy at all, but a hot as hell guy.

His eyes were so blue, Dean thought, a small stubble on his chin was perfect to look at and went well with his dark brown, wavy hair. Though Dean was thinking these things, he held his harsh gaze to the bird as Castiel did the same, looking down at the man. Dean didn't care how good-lookin' he was. That wasn't important right now. 

Castiel knew the man was attractive, but he was too distracted by the knife to his throat.

Sam came in behind Dean, looking at the guy. "Scream and I'll cut your throat clean open." Dean whispered to the man. Castiel huffed, turned his head away from the knife. "So have you always enjoyed killing people?" He sarcastically asked. Dean obviously didn't like the question, pressing the knife into Castiel's skin, a dribble of blood trickled down his neck. "Listen, you tell us what the hell's goin' on here and I'll let you go. Otherwise," he squeezed Castiel's throat, which made Castiel struggle for air, looking down to Dean with a glare that could weaken even the strongest person. "Well, otherwise you won't have such a good day." Dean looked to Sam then back to the man in blue. "Now, you gonna cooperate?" You could hear the small wheezing from bird as he attempted to breathe, Castiel nodded as he felt his lungs were about to give out. As soon as he nodded Dean let go of his death hold and lowered the sharp knife. Castiel gulped down the air like he was thirsting for it, letting a hand rub at his sore neck. But Dean only smiled. Good, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

Castiel gave one glance to Dean and Sam, then began to run away towards the larger tents. He ran so fast he felt that his legs were about to fall off, his foot hurt so bad, so fucking bad. As he trudged through the grass Sam followed behind, catching up almost immediately.

Castiel was so close, so close he could almost feel the the fabric from the tent in his hand. Dash was in there, Castiel knew she was. He was so close. He almost made it before something hard hit him on the head. Sam had hit him upside the head with the gun he stored in his pocket. He didn't want to, he even felt bad, but this was their only chance at an explanation. "Jesus, dude. Hit him any harder you're gonna kill him." Dean said to Sam, urging him to lower the gun. 

 

"Put him in the trunk, we'll come back later once we figure out more." Sam nodded and began to pick up the man, but something about that didn't settle with Dean. "Actually no, I got it. You just go get in the car, I'll be right behind you." 

Dean couldn't help but feel all warm inside as he picked up the attractive man in his hands. He was a lot lighter than Dean thought he'd be. He could smell the light smell of sweat, but along with that came an intoxicating smell of honey and cinnamon. Almost like this man was an entire breakfast venue. As soon as he got the man into the trunk he sat down in the car and drove back to the motel that was about thirty minutes away. 

***

"So how do we wake him up? Do we wait?" Sam asked, no, no waiting wasn't good enough for Dean. He wanted to hear what the man had to say now. He walked up to the man and slapped him in the face a little. "Buddy, hey." Dean grabbed him by the chin, wiggling his head around a little, "Wake up sleeping beauty." 

Castiel crept his eyes open, blinded by the bright lamp in the room. His eyes landed on two men, one really tall guy with his arms crossed on a bed and another standing in front of Castiel, looking down at him.

Castiel looked down at himself, unable to move as he realized he was wrapped up in rope. Great, he knew he should've practiced running more, but no, let the angel play with the ropes that hung from the ceiling. He'd gotten caught and they were most likely going to torture him for information. "Well this is just wonderful." He croaked, trying to move around in a more comfortable position. Castiel couldn't help but sigh, of course he'd be the one to be captured by some crazy people. "Cut the crap, what's going on in the circus? What're you planning?" Dean asked. Sam bursted out over Dean with questions, "Do you guys kill together? How do you coexist? Why are you all gathered there?" Sam cut in, curious as hell. God he was so curious he could ask a billion questions. "How do you guys manage to live in harmony? Aren't you enemies?"

Someone sure was annoying, Castiel thought.  
"-Sam, shut up. I got this." Dean said, walking up close to Castiel. "How many of you are there?" He leaned down in front of Castiel. Dean looked straight into the man's eyes, why was he so beautiful? He glanced down at the man's lips only for a split second, then once again met the glare of the man who would probably kill him.

"Not many." Castiel lied, there were multiple creatures, monsters. -but Castiel never looked at them like that, they were family to him, they always had been since the day they took him in. "You're lying." Sam squinted at Castiel. "You must be."

"What are you, anyway? A bird? Pigeon, maybe." Dean tapped his foot, he was teasing of course. As if, he was human, obviously. Castiel clenched his jaw, wanting so badly to slap the man across the face. He understood the bird thing, it was his show name, but pigeon? Really? 

"I'm an angel, you ass." He wasn't usually mean at all, but this was a perfect occasion for Castiel.

Dean suddenly stopped the tap in his foot and the small amused smile on his face faded. Surely he couldn't be serious. No, that was impossible, right? Dean gave a quick look to Sam who was equally as confused. "Come again, bird boy?" Dean said with a voice that made Castiel want to crack a smile. Just in the slightest moment, just for a split second, Castiel felt empowered over them. They were surprised and Castiel couldn't help but drag it out.

"An angel, you know, from the heavens? All mighty and pure." Castiel gave a weak smile, sighing and looking down to the ground. "Wings and all." If only these tight ass ropes would loosen, the more Castiel tried to move the more it rubbed harshly against his skin. Dean cocked his head back with a snort of disbelief, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a swig. "Yeah, well, you sure as hell don't look mighty and pure. I’m not buying it.”

"-Dean." Sam gave Dean a look, which could only be described as give it a rest with the sarcastic comments and actually get things done. Sam looked to Castiel, looking him up and down, as if he were deciding if this so called angel was telling the truth. "If you're an angel then why aren't you in heaven?"

Castiel thought about that question very carefully. Oh what a long story it was. What a painful, long story. Keeping it simple would hurt less, Castiel liked it simple.

"I fell." He said disappointingly. He didn't like feeling the eyes of two strangers on him when he confessed that. "So you were kicked out from the pearly gates?" Dean pulled a chair up to Castiel, sitting down in front of him. "Yes, I was banished." Dean practically snorted at that, he almost did, but he held it back when Sam flicked him on the shoulder. "That's not funny." Sam glared at his brother. Once Dean's smile dropped Sam looked back to Castiel, who was attempting to cut the rope with his nails. Which not only hurt, but it was also not working. Sam and Dean, of course, were not aware of this.

"Banished? Really? I think I read something like that somewhere. My computer's in the car. Can you handle him?" Sam was in deep thought as Dean gave a nod, he just went out the door to the car. As soon as he was gone Dean looked back to Castiel. 

He leaned in, sinking deeper into those blue eyes. They really were spring blue. So fucking beautiful, something about those eyes made Dean want to never look away. "Tell me," he went on, "what's so bad that an angel gets banished from heaven by it? Especially an angel like you." Castiel didn't know what Dean meant by that. He rethought that line "Especially an angel like you" , it made him think for just a split moment, he collected his thoughts. "Doesn't matter, that's in the past. Something I'd like not to dwell on."

That didn't settle well with Dean. He wanted to know everything about this guy, even if it meant prying the information out of him. Eventually he'll tell him. Dean leaned away and they both waited in silence for Sam to come back. It didn’t take long before Sam knocked on the door twice and opened it, carrying a computer. 

He scratched the back of his neck, sighing as if he'd just got news that the family dog died. "Dean, come over here." And Dean did, walking over to Sam and stepping into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open a little bit so there wouldn't be a complete cloak of darkness over them. 

"Listen," he sighed. "I think we should get the information we need and get rid of him." Sam shrugged at what seemed like a reasonable idea to him. Dean was immediately alert on that, hushing his voice, "Woah, woah, what? No- no, we're not doin' that." He shook his head, "I mean we can't, he's an angel. We kill monsters, last time I checked we don't kill the good guys." He argued defensively. If this guy really was an angel then he was even better than human, they'd never met an angel before and Dean was more intrigued than he’d like to admit..

"Dean, angels don't just get kicked out of Heaven. They have to do something pretty bad for that to happen. He might be an abomination or all we know." Sam raised his eyebrows. "And he isn't talking. So unless you got an idea I say we use'em and kill'em." Sam tried reasoning with his brother, but he wasn't about to have that. "I'll figure something out, okay? We ain’t killing him." 

Castiel chuckled to himself, sure, they could kill him. -after they figured out where an angel's blade was and how to actually obtain it. They had a chance, but it was very slim. The best they could do right now was torture him. And Castiel had been through the run-of-the-mill torture, he could handle a few stitches and cuts.

Sam and Dean walked back into the room, sitting down on the bed and looking at the guy. It was quiet as Castiel kept his eyes to the floor. He couldn't believe this was the situation he was in, he genuinely couldn't believe he was tied to a chair by humans. Humans. 

He gave his life for humans. He gave his spot in heaven for humans. This is what he got in return. So much for the devotion. 

Castiel kept sparing glances at Dean, just little looks from the floor to his face. He couldn't get over how beautiful he was, how near perfect he was. Sculpted like a masterpiece, he was gorgeous. It wasn’t like he would do anything, he just wanted to admire him. Besides, the guy wasn’t noticing the yearning glances Castiel took towards him, so it wasn’t making any trouble.

"Sam, can you go get some food? There's a gas station not too far from here, looked like it had a breakfast area. See if you can find some pie, alright?" Dean said. Sam had no problem with doing that, he was fairly hungry not to mention he wanted to get this person something to eat. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." Sam stood up and grabbed the keys, tossing on his coat. He awkwardly turned around to the guy, smiling weakly. "You uh, you want anything?" 

Castiel almost laughed, but he managed to just plaster a smile on his face. An 'are you serious?' smile. "You're offering me food?" He asked in disbelief. "Me? The prisoner?" Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not a prisoner. We just need to know some things and we can't let you leave just yet." Sam defended himself. "So eventually I'll get to leave?" 

Sam shot Dean a glance, looking back to Castiel. Castiel knew what that meant; they weren’t planning on letting him go anytime soon. "Do you want anything or not?" Dean budged into the conversation. He was hesitant at first, but Castiel gave a slow nod. “ I like snickers.”

“The candy bar?” Sam questioned, of course he wouldn’t judge someone harshly for eating a candy bar, but Castiel was in really good shape. It’s the last thing Sam expected. “Yeah, the candy bar.” 

Sam shrugged and said alright, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Don’t forget to tell me your opinion and leave a kudos to show me you’d like more. :)


End file.
